


Day 312 - Offspring

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [312]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experiments, Humor, John is a Saint, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock is overly fond of insects, especially those that thrive by living on a dead human body.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 312 - Offspring

Sherlock is overly fond of insects, especially those that thrive by living on a dead human body.

For him a dead body is nothing but a mass of bones and flesh and muscles, for him a body can’t be old and rotten enough, each stage of decomposition bringing new exciting bugs and larvae with it.

John is not overly fond of insects, especially those that thrive by living on a dead human body.

For him a dead body is a vessel that used to be a person and it’s to be treated with respect and dignity.

But he endures this particular hobby of Sherlock as he does all the others – with nearly impossible patience. Mostly because he understands that it is actually important for Sherlock’s work.

So when Sherlock shouted “John, those Burying Beetles I stole from the crime scene last week. They escaped their container and are now residing in the cupboard where you keep the toast. They are breeding!” John didn’t fret about escaped bugs or his toast. He merely responded calmly, “Wonderful. Tell me when the little ones start to take their first steps.”

Then he made a mental note to wash the cupboard with vinegar as soon as Sherlock was done with the multi-legged family.

Then he got his coat and went to buy some new bread.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'dads'. ;)
> 
> Yeah, I know that the beetles would most likely not breed in toast. Call it artistic licence.


End file.
